Cessiar Adeline Nina Amor
by Tanith's crazy twin
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she kicks butt but can she be trusted and why is she always so distant. Will Valkyrie ever find out. And what dark secrets lie in Cessiar's past.
1. Babysitting?

"What's happening today" Valkyrie sild into the Bentley.

"Babysitting"

"WHAT?!" Skulduggery just sighed. "We are the two best detectives in the sanctuary and we're on babysitting duty!"

"Well when I said babysitting she's your age so she's not exactly a baby and we're not watching her we're just making sure she doesn't kill anyone. We are looking after her for the simple fact that we are the best detectives and the best fighters so if she does do something crazy we can stop her."

"Come on she can't be that powerful" Skulduggery looked at her and sighed.

"She trained as a knife in the shadows since she was eight to when she was twenty need I remind you that's what Tanith trained as. She comes from two of the most powerful magical families and uses every adept discipline known and a few that aren't. Plus she is an elemental. When we first encountered her she had tried to start making amends so instead of killing the target she protected him. She had knocked unconscious nine fellow blades in the shadows, then in self-defence she knocked out ten cleavers and ten sanctuary agents. So you tell me is she that powerful."

"Wow. I guess she is. What's her name?"

"Cessair Adelinde Nina Amor."


	2. Four names?

**AN: Ghastly used the earth power, everyone that might of died is alive so is Kenspecle and Echo-Gordon.(Cos I'm in denial.) Set after LDOTL**

"Four names?"

"Don't ask me I'm not the one who chose them and before you ask she worked as an assassin for three years so she had to work of the charges by working for the sanctuary on probation for three years."

"Thanks for clearing that up" The rest of the way to the sanctuary was driven in combatable silence.

XxXxXxXxX

As they walked into the hall of mirrors Valkyrie and Skulduggery heard shouting.

"Come on you can't be serious fifty clearers constantly watching me isn't enough now I'm going to be dragged around the place by a skeleton and his partner you have got to be kidding me!"

"Fifty cleavers!" Valkyrie was astonished that so many cleavers were always tracking this girl.

"Haven't I proved myself trustworthy yet?"

China sighed "You have but if I withdraw your probation we will most likely find ourselves in the middle of another war. I put you under Skulduggery's care to prevent that. So please came down. It would my job so much easier."

"Mine too" Skulduggery walked in to the massive room.

"Nice to meet you Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain. I am Cessair Adelinde Nina Amor but you can call me Cess." Valkyrie looked at the women standing in front of her. She had golden hair that dropped down to her waist in soft curls. Valkyrie looked into her sapphire blue eyes cold and emotionless. Her face was unreadable. Val took her tanned hand and shook it.

"Call me Val"

"And call me Skulduggery the world's detective" Val rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him his ego is bigger than a planet." Cess laughed somewhat half heartily. "If you don't mind me asking what's with the four names?"

Cess sighed "Each name is a promise to remember who I was and to who I will become." Valkyrie saw sadness in those big blue eyes and decided not to ask. "So am I going on a case with you?"

"No I'm going to train you."

Cessair raised an eyebrow. "Not that I don't appreciate it but seriously it was the last thing I would expect while I'm on probation."

"You lean to expect the unexpected when you work with Skulduggery."

"Are you ready to leave Cess?"

"Yup. Just one thing China are those fifty cleavers still going to be following me?"

"No. Only twenty will for a week then if nothing happens none at all"

Cess sighed "okay. Let's go."


	3. I know things

"So what are some of the things you can do?" Valkyrie sild into the Bentley.

"How much time you got?" She answered in her Australian ascent.

"A while"

"Okay where to start? I know a little bit about every discipline, but not much, because I haven't had time to learn it. My main discipline is stealth. So I can turn invisible when I want, I can also become silent and make other people silent. The last ability in the stealth discipline is I can talk to people mentally."

"Seriously"

_Yes. _Cess answered mentally making Valkyrie jump.

"DON'T DO THAT"

_Do what._

"Seriously please don't."

"Okay"

"What's going on girls?"

"Talking mentally gives your partner the heebie-jeebies."

"It is cool though, how do you do it?"

"I look at a person's eyes and establish a link"

"But you could only see the refection of my eyes"

"Doesn't matter there still the windows to your soul"

"Okay that's creepy."

"Sounds creepy I know."

"So what are so of your other powers?"

"Well. I am telekinetic."

"Isn't that redundant when you can push at the air?"

"No it isn't because you can only push and pull at the air. I can move anything anyway I want."

"Cool"

"I can also make my blade able to slice though anything"

"OMG" Cess smiled a kind of half-hearted smile at Val's relation.

"I can heal myself and others."

"That's useful."

"I know. I can also see magic but I don't normally use it because it drains my energy"

"I can see magic too but it comes and goes randomly" Suddenly Valkyrie looked away blinking. "Your magic is really strong. I have never seen anyone with that much magic or the colour purple."

"That's because you've never met someone like me." She sighed and murmured "And you never will"

"I just thought would your mental link thing work on Skulduggery?"

"Nope. Partly because he has no eyes and mostly because he has no brain"

"Hey! I'm deeply offended by that."

"Sorry let me restate that you have no physical brain."

"So what are some more of your powers?"

"I can make shields around myself and anyone or anything"

"That is cool. Some others?"

"I know things"

"OMG. Saracen told you his power?!"

"Yup. Right after making me promise not to tell anyone especially not Vex."

"That sounds like Saracen."

"We're here."

"Ok time for some training."

**AN: Please review anyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie (::)**


	4. Training

**AN: Some action this time the story is really slow starting. And here's your chocolate bar Coles [:::::]. Please review.**

"Cess you will train with Tanith first then with me."

"Ok. One question though."

"What?"

"Where's Tanith?"

"I'm right here" Tanith walked towards them. "So you're the girl I'll be training. Just warning you I'm tough."

"So am I"

"Well let's get started." With that Tanith walked around to the back with Cessair following.

"So to start I need to learn where you're at. Put all your weapons to the side and no magic. Now come and have a go if you think you're hard enough"

That's exactly what Cessair did. She ran at Tanith but instead of going for a punch like Tanith expected she swung her leg taking Tanith's feet from under her. Tanith rolled as she hit the ground and sprang back up straight into Cess' fist. Tanith punched her in the sumach leaving Cess winded so she smacked an elbow in her face. Cess kneed Tanith in the gut making her duple over. Cess then kneed her in the face making Tanith's head snap back. Tanith then proceed to head-butt Cess then punch her hopping to send her whirling to the ground. Cess knew it was going to happen and she was still dizzy so decided to take Tanith down with her. Much to Tanith's horror it worked both the girls fell to the ground Cess clinging on for dear life while trying to get on top of Tanith. Tanith was trying to get Cess to loosen her iron grip so she could get up the whole time struggling to stay on top. Cess fired an elbow at Tanith's face making Tanith lose consecration long enough for Cess to get on top. Tanith groaned under the sudden weight and fired an elbow at Cess but Cess was expecting this and dodged it. Then Tanith head butted Cess making her loss focus long enough for Tanith to get up. Tan aimed a kick at her stomach but Cess rolled away and sprung back up.

"Ok let's stop this now before we get seriously hurt."

"Alright" Cess replied panting.

"Come on lets both have nice warm baths with healing stones in them."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You're really good"

"Thanks. You're good to."

XxXxXxXxX

After training finished with Tanith, Cessair went to find Skulduggery.

"So time for your elemental training."

"I've heard you are probably the most powerful elemental alive or at least undead." Cess replied.

"Please stop before you inflate his ego even more." Valkyrie said.

"You didn't let me finish. I also herd your ego is more than your element powers by at least a hundred times."

Skulduggery cocked his skull in an angle that suggested mock offence while Valkyrie just laughed.

XxXxXxXxX

"You're a fast leaner." Skulduggery commented.

"I kinda have to be if I want to live long enough to lean all the disciplines."

"You don't have to lean every discipline. You know that right."

For a brief second grief passed over her face. "I do. So I don't let down anyone else."

_Are her parents pressuring her? _Valkyrie thought.

"So training's over for today. Do ether of you know where I'll be crashing?'

"You don't have a place of your own?"

Cessair sighed. "I have my family's house but I can't go there I just can't. I normally stay at the sanctuary but I have a feeling I won't be sleeping there."

"Do you have family issues?" Valkyrie asked.

"You could say that." Cess muttered sadly.

"You can stay at my place considering we're already here." Valkyrie offered.

"This whole place is yours?"

"Yup. It was my Uncle Gordon's until he died he left it to me in his will."

"That's nice."

"Girls tomorrow we have a case and you're both coming." Skulduggery opened the door.

Then they all went to sleep. (Skulduggery meditated. Duh.)


	5. Thinking (That can't be good)

**AN: Contains Valduggery. Please review virtual chocolate bar for those who do. (You can have two Coles.) [::::::::]**

**A Week Later**

Cessair received the nickname Ice Queen from Valkyrie and Tanith because of how cold and distant she was. Neither of them called them that to her face because truth be told she scared the shit out of them. Sure Tanith could take her hand to hand but magic wise they would be doomed in a fight. She was so strange when asked about her past she would only say a little with a great deal of sadness in her eyes. Then there was the fact she chose the farthest away bedroom. Cessair all-round puzzled her.

"What are you thinking about?" That smooth voice snapped Valkyrie from her thoughts.

"Ice Queen."

Skulduggery sighed "She's had a hard life you know."

"I can tell her past has sadness but it can't be that much. Also how do you know and do you know what happened?"

"I don't know what happened but I do know that Cessair means sadness. In Irish mythology Cessair was a widow whose tears flooded Ireland."

"Wow." How did he know that? Why does he always know more than me? "But why would that mean she has been very sad."

"Depressed is probably closer and by the looks of things she still is. As for how I know she knows the meaning and origan of her name, don't you remember what she said when you asked her about her names?"

"That each name was a promise to remember who she was, is, and to become."

"Exactly" He said like it was supposed to explain everything. Damn I hated him sometimes.

_What about the other times. _Cessair's voice said in my head making me jump.

_How much did you hear? _I asked her. After a week I was getting used to speaking mentally.

_None I just walked in after exactly I knew what you were thinking before I established a link._

_Is it really that obvious?_

_Yup. So is the fact that you're taking to me._

_Damn._

_You really need to be able to think about things while paying attention to the world._

_It's hard you know._

_I know, it actually takes a little energy to have this conversion mentally on my part. So it's a lot harder for me._

"How are you Cessair?" His velvety voice interrupted my thoughts for the second time this morning.

"Good."

She looked more relaxed than usual then I remembered the cleavers aren't following her anymore. She walked down in the usual getup: Royal purple jacket, lilac T-shirt, deep blue pants, back boots and a black cloak with a hood which main purpose was to hide the weapons she had on her back, all protective of course.

"Must be nice not to have the cleavers not following you anymore." I said trying to make conversation.

"You have no idea. They give me the creeps." She smiled one of her sad smiles.

"On to the case. We're heading to the castle were a sanctuary agent was last seen for clues." Skulduggery headed towards the door.

"Do we have any idea what to expect?" I asked and gave Cessair a look which said no reading my mind. She gave a small nod to show she understood.

"I have no idea what to expect so be prepared for anything." Skulduggery answered oblivious to what was going on behind him.

As I got into the Bentley I coincided what Cessair had said. Did I _like _Skulduggery? More than a friend? He was my best friend and my partner but could I _like _him? I thought back to what Davina Marr had said about me having a crush on him all those years ago. Could it be true? To be honest I did have a crush on him then and now twelve years later we had gone through things that had only brought us closer, things that we wouldn't have made it out of if we didn't have each other. Did I _love _Skulduggery?

I sighed. It's true. Marr was right but it's so much more than a crush. I sighed again. He could never love me back.

"What's wrong?" His smooth velvety voice the voice that belonged to the person I loved said laced with concern. I blushed and looked out the window. _Shit he noticed. _

"Nothing." I tried to sound casual. "Just thinking."

"Ok" He still sounded concerned.

**Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

I heard Valkyrie sigh so I looked over. She was deep in thought probably not even realising she was sighing. Why did I have to love her as a daughter would be fine and it was that to start with but now, now was different, it was like what I had with my wife. I heard her sigh again. I looked over and saw sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked genially concerned for her. She looked away. Wait did she blush. Don't be ridiculous why would she blush?

"Nothing. Just thinking." She was obviously thinking about something important.

"Ok" I decided to let it go. She would probably get over it.

**Cessair's P.O.V.**

It looks like Valkyrie was considering what I said. She needed the push. It's so obvious that they have feelings for each other. I may be good at hiding my emotions but I know what they look like. I smiled slightly when I saw Valkyrie blush she had admitted her feelings to herself the next step was for her to admit them to Skulduggery. This wasn't going to be easy. Wait when did I become Cupid? Now it was my turn to sigh. Since I had the incredible lonely feeling and I don't want anyone else to go through it. I could just try making friends with them. I sighed again. No matter how much it hurt to be lonely it hurt more to lose.

**N: I wrote this listening to 'Let it go' and 'Que Sera' on loop as for ships: Ganith, Cessair and another OC, Valduggery that's pretty much it for a while. Am I the only one who can see Ghastly singing the second verse of 'Que Sera' to Tanith these are the lyrics for the verse I'm taking about: So you got to be strong, strong. live like the words of the song, song. Together is where we belong, belong. Never stop dreaming. Keep holding on.**

**I can see him singing that please don't tell me I'm the only one.**


	6. Hate (a lot of it)

How did the saying go better to have loved and lost than never love at all? I have one thing to say about that: _Bull Shit._ I just hoped that Valkyrie and Skulduggery never lose each other and when they: what's the saying 'Kick the bucket' they do it in each other's arms. Wow when did my life come to this? I want to be happy but I isolate myself why? Because I'm scared I'm one of the most powerful mages in this world and I'm scared. I'm scared of getting hurt.

I hate that dull throbbing in my heart every day and the stabbing pain every night. I HATE IT. I hate living with the thought that I caused pain like this. I hate the guilt. I hate the pain. I hate loneliness. I hate the nightmares. I hate waking up with tear stained cheeks. I hate screaming in my sleep. I hate sleeping. I hate seeing others hurt. I hate that nobody trusts me. I hate the cleavers that were always following me. I hate the lack of privacy. I hate the fact I earned the name Ice Queen. Of cause I know about it. I hate that people called me a cry baby. I hate that people are scared of me. I hate seeing people complain that it's not fair. Of cause it's not fair, life is not fair, especially not mine. I especially hate the weight on my shoulders every waking moment. Above all I hate the abyss in my heart, the black hole where loved ones should be. I hate my life.

There's nothing I wouldn't give to have a life like Valkyrie's. She is so lucky. So loved. So beautiful. She has Skulduggery and Tanith who she considers a sister. I wish I had a sister. I wish I had a family. Valkyrie has two: her mortal family and her magical one. Ghastly's loves her like a father and the rest of the Dead Men love her like older brothers would, Tanith's like a sister and Skulduggery is well he very well could be her husband if she admits her love.

I swear I'm going to go green with envy. I'm so jealous of her I probably could but I don't hate her she's just lucky. Valkyrie's on the long list of people who are lucky I'm not. I just have to breathe and bear it. Easier said than done, much easier said. I sighed again. I need something to distract me. If I'm lucky I'll find something, I almost snorted, of course the odds of me lucking out is how can I say impossible or very nearly. What have I been told nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it. Pft. That's about as correct as it's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all. Believe me I tried a lot.

I need to vent some anger but I'm in the Bentley Skulduggery would kill me with a lot less hesitation then if he was asked to tell Valkyrie his feelings. I sighed and looked at the two in front of me. They were both deep in thought probably about their feelings.

I sighed I did that a lot lately more than usual I guess that seeing the friendship between these people reminded me of just how lonely I am. And how miserable I am. Can I have one day to be happy _one_ day? Please. Why am I pleading with myself? I'm going insane hurray! *Insert sarcasm* I sighed again I've thought enough for now we should be there soon.

Deep breath. Deep breath. Now look at the scenery and hope it'll distract you or something will.

"We're here"

**AN: I wrote this listening to Demons by Imagine Dragons. Valduggery fans am I the only one who sees Skulduggery singing this to Valkyrie if you don't know the song look it up.**


	7. Hollow Men

Finally much more time with my thoughts I would have gone insane I looked at Cessair for the first time since I meet her, her expression was unguarded and all I saw was sorrow. Then her usual cold emotionless face took its place. I then looked towards the castle which meant looking towards Skulduggery. My heart leaped in my chest. Get a hold of yourself girl. I looked over the fields of the castle.

"Well that's not suspicious at all"

"Hollow men"

I saw Cessair stiffen beside me. "Lots of them." She sighed

"How many can you take down from here Cess?" Skulduggery asked.

"Depends on how many arrows I have." She reached behind her back and pulled out what looked like the handle of a bow. Cessair tapped a hidden symbol and it formed a bow.

"Wow" I murmured. Then a thought accorded to me. "Skulduggery why don't you shoot them?"

"Because it's a revolver not a sniper rifle it can't go that far and even if it could I can't shoot from this distance without a scope."

I turned away so he wouldn't see my blush. "You suck"

"Let's get back to the matter at hand." Cessair muttered "As soon as I take the first shoot they will come after us. So when you're ready I'll take the shot."

Skulduggery summoned two flames and I got ready to shoot lighting. "Ready." Skulduggery said. Cessair looked at me.

I gulped "Ready"

Her aim was incredible, the arrow punctured five which quickly deflated but Cessair didn't even wait to see if it hit the target. She fired arrow after arrow aiming at the ones closest to us so they couldn't reach us. Then she ran out of arrows.

"I'm out."

"So we go in" Skulduggery hurled the fireballs.

So I started shooting lightning at every hollow man I saw. Cessair started using the shadows to slice though everything. Then she jumped down and pulled out twin blades and sliced even more of them. In no time at all they were all deflated. The rest of the day past in a blur we found the sanctuary agent and the person responsible and apprehended him. Then we went back to Gordon's mansion and had dinner and went to sleep.

**AN: Not the best chapter I just really wanted to finish this so I could do the next part. Please review virtual chocolate bar for all those who do. [:::::::::] (unless you're allergic then no chocolate for you.)**


	8. Let it go

**One Month Later**

It's been a month since I meet Cessair and she was still distant. It had also been three weeks since I realised I loved Skulduggery. I just had to ignore the feeling in my heart. Besides he could never love me back.

"SLOW DOWN!" Mitchel shouted to Cessair. Mitchel was a mortal who had been brought into the world of magic because of the case we were on. It was a lot like Ryan except he complained a lot more and he was hitting on Cessair. He was clueless.

"Shut up and I will." She snapped.

"It's not easy being brought into the world of magic. You wouldn't know you were lucky you were born into this." He shouted at her. When he said lucky Cessair had stopped dead.

"YOU THINK I'M LUCKY. YOU THINK IT'S BETTER TO BE BORN INTO THE WORLD OF MAGIC. YOU'RE CONSTENLY IN DANGER. YOU THINK IT'S GOOD TO BE BORN INTO THIS WORLD WHERE EVERYBODY YOU KNOW AND LOVE DIES!" Cessair's voice got louder with every word. She looked like she could kill him right then. I honestly wouldn't protest.

She stormed out and despaired with a soft pop. It all made sense, she wasn't the widow who's tears could flood she, was the orphan who's tears could flood. Her family issues was that she had no family. She couldn't go to the family home because it was empty. She was cold and distant because she was afraid of getting hurt. She had built up a shell around herself so she wouldn't hurt and the brat had just torn her out of it.

"I guess it's somebody's time of month." Mitchel smirked

"SHUT UP" I screamed at him. "YOU ARE SUCH A DICK. CAN'T YOU TELL SHE'S UPSET AND YOU'RE THE CAUSE. SHE'S ANGREY BECAUSE YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT IT NOT BEING FAIR ABOUT BEING BROUGHT INTO MAGIC NOT BORN INTO IT WHEN SHE HAS NO FAMILY BECAUSE OF IT!"

Mitchel cowered. "I'm sorry"

"SORRY YOU'RE SORRY. I'M NOT THE ONE YOU NEED TO APOLIGISE TO. AND BECAUSE OF YOU WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS. GOOD JOB YOU MIGHT HAVE JUST STARTED ANOTHER WAR!"

"Valkyrie calm down."

"Ok. I'm calm."

"Good now we'll drop Mitchel of at the sanitary then go look for Cessair."

**Cessair's P.O.V.**

I just teleported. I didn't think about now here I was looking at the bed I hadn't slept in since I was five. Since my parents died and for the first time in ten years I started crying while I am awake. I needed to be alone somewhere without so many memories.

So I teleported to the top of one of the snow covered mountains. I turned on my phone and pressed play. I almost laughed 'Let it go' the Demi Lovato version. It matched my situation perfectly. I started to sing along.

"Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go. Turn my back and slam the door." It felt good so I kept singing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried." I just kept singing.

"Don't let them in don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know. Well now they know." I let the tears flow it was like a flood gate opened.

"Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go. Turn my back and slam the door. Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let it go. Let it go. The cold never bothered me anyway" It felt good just letting the tears flow.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe. I know I left a life behind but I'm too relived to grieve." All I needed was a costume and I might as well be Elise

"Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go. Turn my back and slam the door. Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let it go. Let it go. The cold never bothered me anyway" A let out a sob.

"Standing frozen in the life I've chosen. You won't find me the past is all behind me buried in the snow." I sighed.

"Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go. Turn my back and slam the door. Here I stand and here I'll say. Let it go. Let it go. The cold never bothered me anyway. Let it go. Here I say. Let it go. Let it go. Let it go." Seriously was this song written for me? I hit replay and just listened this time.

By the end of the second play though I was a mess and I was still crying. Still sobbing. Then my phone rang it was Valkyrie. I ignored it.

**Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

No answer. Can't say I'm surprised. I guess she wants to be alone. I just wondered where? Where could she go?

"The mountains." Saracen walked in.

"How do you know?"

"I know things. I also know that she is trustworthy and she needs this time alone."

"I swear when she gets back I'm gonna make her tell me your discipline."

"Good luck with that." Saracen started walking out. "And don't she'll be upset and sensitive when she gets back and you asking won't help. I know it's hard but try to be the best friend you can."

"Ok. I'll try."

**AN: I loved writing this I hope you enjoyed reading it. I love let it go and before you ask I didn't base Cessair on Elsie I hadn't even seen Frozen when I started writing this story and if you don't know the version of let it go just search let it go on YouTube and it's the second one. I own nothing :( YET. Virtual cookie for those who review (::) (::) (::)**


	9. Depressing backstory time

**AN: Sorry it took so long I will be updating my other stories soon. Have a long chapter to make up for the delay.**

When Cessair teleported back it was obvious she had been crying.

"How are you?" Valkyrie asked.

"Fine." Her voice was emotionless the same as always.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Valkyrie asked kindly.

"No." Cessair replied bluntly.

_Business as usual. This is going to be harder than I thought. _Valkyrie watched as Cessair walked up the stairs. When Cessair got to the room she was staying, she slammed the door and slid down it. Then she started sobbing.

Valkyrie walked up and heard Cessair sobbing and saying:

"Why me? Why me? Why me? Why can't I be lucky for once?"

Valkyrie knocked on the door. "Cessair?"

"Go away Valkyrie." Just realising what she had said she clasped her hands over her mouth. On the other side of the door Valkyrie was doing the same. "If you start singing 'Do you want to build a snowman' I would have proof that I turned into Elsa overnight."

Both Valkyrie and Cessair laughed. _It feels good to laugh. _Cessair thought.

"Screw it." Cessair opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked Valkyrie not bothering to keep emotion from her voice or face. _Why bother I am stronger now I'm not letting anyone die this time._

"I wanted to make sure you're ok"

"I'm alive that's more than you can say for the rest of my family."

"How are you emotionally?"

"Crap" Cessair answered bluntly.

"What to talk about it." _She is being really hard to be a good friend to._

"Yes. But I doubt you want to listen."

"I do want to know what happened."

Cessair's expression softened. "When I was five, my parents were murdered, they obviously knew it was coming because they told me to hide and no matter what happened not to come out. So I just watched as my parents were killed."

"That's horrible." Valkyrie muttered feeling sorry for her _I don't know what I'd do if my parents were killed._

"It gets worse."

"Really."

Cessair sighed. "I went to live with my uncle and I made this great friend her name was Jessica. She was so understanding she would just listen to me when I needed someone to talk to. She would be a shoulder to cry on. I was a crap friend to her. Then when I was eight some hollow men dragged her into a circle of symbols were no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get to her. I wasn't strong enough. Then a man walked into the circle the same man that already haunted my dreams. My parent's killer. I knew what was coming next and I was powerless to stop it. So I called out to her saying I'm sorry please forgive me you were the best friend I could ever ask for I'm so sorry. I'm not strong enough to save you. I'm so sorry."

Cessair was crying by this time. Valkyrie petted her on the shoulder.

"I didn't deserve her, she" Cessair sobbed "She told me to run to save myself she was already dead. And I did. I left her for dead."

"Wow. I knew you had a hard life but this is just. Wow. At least you have your uncle."

"A week later I heard a gunshot and went down to see what happened."

_Start of flashback_

There stood Uncle Leo clutching his arm with blood pouring out.

"Where's the girl?" Came a snarl all too familiar.

"Long gone. You will never kill the Adirs. The worst ever Adir is twice the man you are."

The man laughed and raised his gun. "You are a dead man and the child should not prove difficult. Besides I don't won't to destroy the family line. Just reconstruct it a little. Imagine that little whelp of a girl following my commands completely trained. With no one with nearly enough power to stop her and in extension me."

"Do you really think she will help you after you killed all her loved ones?"

"Memories can be erased personalities rewritten."

"So why not do this to a fully trained Adir?"

"You see it is easier to have a child because she is not bound by honour or loyalty yet."

"Jessica obviously was."

"Yes but she was twice the person the whelp is, the weakling ran away."

"Great men are forged in flame it is the privilege of lesser men to light the fire."

The murderer laughed again "Sure it is."

"Her father was a great man. How many great men have you killed?" Leo looked at Lexi and mouthed run.

She did before hearing another gun shot and more laughter.

_End of flashback _

"That's horrible." Valkyrie muttered.

"That isn't all." Cessair sighed. "For two months I was transferred from guardian to guardian because nobody wanted me. I supposedly brought bad luck. Then one day this wretched man said he would take me in. He did for a week. I hated him. I hated him even more when he left me at knife in the shadows base. I cried a lot. And I hadn't taken a name so they called me cry baby. So I leant to hide my emotions. After my surge when I left I had no other life so I became the assassin I was taught to be, only taking the contracts to kill murderers until one day a contract was to kill a man. The reason was he had pissed off the wrong person. So I didn't kill him I protected him. He had many body guards so they sent ten of us. And well you know the rest."

"Wow. You really have had a hard life. If you don't mind me asking what is the promise for each name?"

"Cessair: Is that I remember that I had a family to uphold and that I may be hurting inside but I need to keep going."

"It means sadness or burdened doesn't it."

Cessair nodded "Adeline: It means noble, soft, tender. It is a promise to become noble and be soft and tender to those who need it."

"You seem like the one who needs it."

She smiled that sad strained smile. "Nina: Means strong in some languages and grace in others. It is a promise to become stronger. To be able to overcome challenges that come my way. It is also a promise to remember when I was graceful and unburdened."

"You really put a lot of thought into your names."

Miss Amor smiled a ghost of a smile. "Amor: Means love. It is a promise to remember that I have loved and was loved _once" _

**AN: If you didn't figure it out already Lexi from the flash back is Cessair, Alexandra is her given name Lexi for short. I will hopefully update soon**


End file.
